Run Away
by cait89
Summary: The story of Cloud and Tifa's daughter. Please r&r. Thank you!
1. The Nightmare

Sierra was asleep when the strangest dream came to her. Her missing mother Tifa, was in a castle with one of her bestfriends, Yaksha. Tifa was in this evil looking mans arms, binded with some kind of magic rope. Yaksha was laying against a wall, almost dead, while another evil looking man watched him. They were talking about making Tifa Bhaals slave. She guessed Bhaal was the man by Yaksha. Tifa refused and every time they would beat Yaksha. After Yaksha finally had enough, Bhaal said he was going to kill him. Tifa told Bhaal to shut up. The man known as the Patron broke Tifa's neck. She was dead. Yaksha was then stabbed to death. Sierra woke up, sweating and confused. Night after night she had this dream and it confused her more every time. Why was she having this dream? It seemed so real. She looked out the window. The sky was a pale blue,showing the first glimpse of the sun. She decided to go ahead and get up. She could eat breakfast and go explore the Nibelheim reactor. She slipped into a white dress and tied and blue hankercheif in her hair. She opened the door and looked around. The house was still dark, which ment her father wasn't up yet. "Yes," Sierra whispered to herself. If her father was awake, she couldn't get out to the reactor. She ran out her door and up the steps in town. She stopped for a second and looked at what was known as the Shinra Mansion. She thought of all the stories her father told her about the man named Sephiroth and how he betrayed her dad as friends and almost killed her mom. Sierra imagined the sword cutting through her mom. She wondered what her mother was like. She disappeared when she was 3, so she didn't know her much. Sierra snapped back into reality and walked down the path that lead out of Nibelheim. She went into the mountains and walk down the winding path through the mountains. 


	2. Evil Returns

She walked fast because she had no idea who or what she would run into out here. She walked silently through the dark paths and caves. She could finally see the reactor just ahead. She cautiously looked around and then hurried up the steps. She ran down the pipes and climbed down the chains to the floor below. Inside the room, there were hundreds of capsules. They had windows on them. Being the curious girl she is, she looked into one of the capsules near her. Inside was a creature she had never seen before, a monster. Suddenly the capsule started to shake. Sierra screamed and fell to the ground. The capsule burst open and the monster jumped out. Sierra was so terrified she couldn't move. The monster pulled its arm back a prepared to strike. Sierra closed her eyes and prepared to feel the sharp claws scratching her. She waited and waited but felt nothing. She opened her eyes and looked at the floor. The monster was lying there dead. She turned around slowly to see who saved her. She gasped when she saw who it was. "What do you think you're doing here?" Sierra's father Cloud said. "Dad...I...you...you followed me," Sierra studdered. "Yes, and it's a good thing I did. You could have been killed, Sierra." "Dad! You need to let me fight my own battles. I can beat them! I'm just as good as mom was," Sierra argued. Cloud sighed and turned around. "I know Sierra, but your mom used her strength when she had to. Not just for fun, Cloud said. Sierra's dream flashed through her mind. The Patron, Tifa, Bhaal, Yaksha. She shook her head to make it all go away. "Dad?" "Yes Sierra. What is it?" Cloud asked. " What...happened to mother. How did she disappear?" Cloud sighed. 


	3. A Hidden Secret

" Sierra, there are some things in this world you should never know." "But Dad..." "Sierra! Go home!" Cloud ordered. Sierra stomped out of the reactor. " I'll find mom. I swear I will." Inside her room, Sierra thought of a plan. A plan to find her mother that had been lost long ago. All of a sudden, it came to her. "Ray!" Sierra shouted. Ray was Yaksha's son and Sierra's good friend. He would help her. She knew he wanted to find his father as well. Sierra ran out of her room, only to be stopped by her father. "Sierra, where do you think you're going?" Sierra was getting a bit annoyed by his protectivness. "I'm going to Ray's house." Sierra looked at the door anxiously while Cloud looked at her, a little suspicious. "Ok, I'll let you go, but stay out of trouble." Sierra gave him her most innocent look. "Of course I'll stay out of trouble. That monster scared me half to death." Cloud smiled. "I've seen many monsters on my journey, including the one you saw today, but I must tell you, I had never been more scared in my life before I saw that one." Sierra groaned in disgust. "Come on Dad,it wasn't that scary." Cloud laughed. "I was scared because I thought he was gonna hurt my little girl." "Come on Dad. I'm not a little girl anymore." Cloud smiled. "I know. You're my 19 year old Tifa." He looked at her intently, studying her face. "What are you thinking about," Sierra asked. Cloud leaned forward and kissed Sierra's forehead. " You look just like her mother," Cloud said quietly. Sierra knew she looked just like her mother. People were telling her all the time. She was also shown pictures of her mother long ago. The only difference between them was that Sierra had blonde hair, like her dad. Sierra yawned. She had gotten up way too early. "Well Dad, if I'm going to Rays house, I'd better go now." Cloud stepped aside. "Go on Sierra. Tell Ray I said hi." "I will. Thanks Dad," Sierra replied happily. Sierra ran out the door and into the square. All around her sat small houses and stores. A few people were out, but not many. Sierra turned and ran to her mothers old house. 


	4. An Escape Plan

She knocked on the door and let herself in. "Ray, are you here?" Ray usually locked himself in his house all day. People were scared of him. He was a resurrected vampire. People said he was evil, and when he first came to Nibelheim, Sierra believed him. That was, until the day she met him. Now they are extremely close friends. Sierra sat in the dark house waiting for an answer from her friend. After waiting for a second, Sierra turned to leave. "Sierra! Hold on I'm coming."   
Sierra spun around in time to see a tall, black-haired boy walk down the stairs. He was extremely thin and had one blue eye and one red eye that glowed in the dark house.   
Sierra smiled.  
"Ray, I wanted to talk to you about finding my mother and your father," she said quietly. "What about them?" "I really want to find my mom, and I know you want to find your dad.  
" "Yeah, and..." "Let's make a plan to find them!" "Sierra, think for a second. The last time anyone saw our parents was in House Sotharan," Ray said. "So let's go there!" Ray sighed. "Sierra, come with me." Ray led Sierra into a study with lots of books and maps.  
He searched through the drawers of a desk until he pulled out a huge piece of rolled up paper. He layed it on the floor and unrolled it. It was a map of the entire earth. It was hand- drawn and extremely detailed. Sierra guess either Ray or Yaksha made it. "Here is where we are."  
He pointed to the huge continent on which they lived. He then pointed to a small island across the ocean from Costa de Sol and the Gold Saucer, two places Sierra's dad took her often. "That is House Sotharan." Sierra studied the islands and continents around it. It would be a tough journey. Filled with danger and peralious battles. As always, Sierra was always looking for a chance to prove herself in battle. "Let's go! Let's run away! We can make it!" 


	5. Missing

Ray thought for a second. He looked at Sierra and saw the determination in her eyes. He smiled and nodded. "We leave tomorrow." Sierra squealed and hugged Ray. "We can make it! I promise," Sierra said, excited. Ray nodded again. "It will be well worth the journey. I will finally reunite with my father." Sierra could tell Ray was looking forward to the long journey to House Sotharan.  
She stayed for a few more minutes where Ray and she discussed what happened earlier that day. She said her goodbyes and walked out the door. "Sierra! Wait!" Ray ran outside after her. "Use all tomorrow to pack. We will leave at midnight." Sierra nodded. "My father will be asleep by then." "Good, he will be our only problem. Make sure he doesn't follow you this time."  
"Will do." Ray turned and ran into his house. Sierra smiled. "What would I do without you, Ray" She whispered to the dark house. She walked silently back to her house. "Dad?" No answer. He probably when to the inn. He has some friends there, Sierra thought to herself. She walked into her room and sat down on her bed. "Tomorrow night, Ray and I will start on her long journey."   
She decided to go outside and look for her dad. First stop, her dad's favorite place in town, Shinra Mansion. She ran through the huge black gates that kept the old mansion from the rest of the world. Sometimes her dad spent days down in the old library and basement. He said it reminded him of all the days he used to travel, trying to save the planet. Inside, it was getting dark. She ran upstairs going room to room looking for her dad. She went through the secret passage and down the winding stairs to the basement. She looked around the library. No one there. "Dad?" No answer. She turned and went back upstairs. She ran down the stairs and out the door.  
The sun was getting low in the sky. An hour passed and Sierra had checked every store and house in Nibelheim. He father was nowhere. Sierra walked into her house. No one was there. Tears streamed down her face. Her father was missing. Sierra sat down and thought of any places out of Nibelheim her father would go. One idea stuck, the reactor. Sierra ran as fast as she could until she got there. It was now dark and cold. Sierra was scared of the dark, forbidding mountains surrounding her. 


	6. Fight for your life

She turned to the reactor. She ran up the entrance stairs and made her way to the "capsule" room. She peeked her head in. The capsules were all open and the monsters were in a circle around something. Sierra squinted to see what it was, but couldn't.  
She looked around and saw the old reactor was full of junk. She picked up a big log and threw it against the wall. She ducked behind a junk pile as 19 monsters ran into the room. Sierra grabbed an old handgun and threw it on a platform above her. She sat back down and prayed silently that they didn't see her. The monsters looked at the platform and jumped on the chains to get up there. Once they were out of sight, Sierra ran into the capsule room. A hooded figure lay lifelessly on the floor.  
Sierra jumped at a sound behind her. The gun had fallen off the platform. They were coming back. Sierra ran to the stranger and took off their hood. "Oh my gosh!" Sierras father layed on the floor, bleeding. "Dad," Sierra said, sobbing. She shook him and he stirred a little. "Dad!" He groaned in pain and opened his eyes. "Dad!" "Sierra..." "I'm here dad." Sierra heard a sound behindher again. The sound of heavy breathing and footsteps. She turned around slowly, afraid of what she was about to see.  
Right in front of her, loomed a huge monster, 9ft. at least. Sierra fell back. The huge beast swung its arm at her with incredible force. Sierra flew against a capsule. "Sierra," Cloud yelled. Sierra fell to the floor. She couldn't breath. "Dad! Go!" Cloud jumped to his feet. He prepared to attack but discovered his sword was missing. "Oh my..." The monster swung its arm but Cloud ducked and it missed. He jumped on the monsters back. He looked at Sierra. She was laying on the floor, unconcious. All of a sudden, Cloud flew off the monsters back. 


	7. Too Young to Die

He hit the floor hard. Before he blacked out, he heard Sierra scream, "No one hurts my dad and gets away with it!" She hit the monster in the stomach. It went flying in the air. It hit the wall and the whole reactor started to shake. "Oh my gosh! Dad we gotta get out of here." Sierra dropped to her fathers side.  
"Dad! This place is gonna---" Sierra was cut off. A huge piece of rock landed on her leg. Sierra howled in pain. Cloud got up slowly and pulled the rock off Sierra. He picked her up and limped out of the reactor and watched it collapse. He layed Sierra, who was shaking, on the ground. "Dad...I...don't wanna die."   
"No, Sierra. You're not gonna die," Cloud said, sternly. Sierra's breathing was in short, gasping, breaths. Cloud didn't want to face the fact, Sierra was dying. He picked her up in his arms. "At least I was there this time," he said to himself. Sierra heard him, but didn't have the strength to ask him what he ment. Cloud carried Sierra back to Nibelheim and put her in her bed. He ran over to Ray's house. "Ray! It's me, Cloud. Please open the door." Ray slowly opened the door. "Cloud? What is it?" Cloud barely heard him. He was too busy thinking about his dying 19 year old in bed.  
"Sierra was hurt badly in an accident. I need you to help her. You know some healing spells." No sooner had Cloud finished 'Sierra was hurt badly', Ray was out the door. Three hours had passed and Ray had tried every healing spell in his memory. He gave Sierra some medicine to help her sleep. She was doing a little better, and was now sleeping peacefully. 


	8. A Miracle

Ray hadn't left her side since he had come to the house. As Sierra slept, he watched over her, waiting and hoping for her to wake up. Cloud had gone to sleep, for he too was weak from fighting. Then, a miracle happened. Sierra woke up! "Dad," she said weakly"It's me, Ray." "Ray?" Ray smiled. He knew his friend would fight. She wasn't one to let death come without a fight. "Where is my dad? Is he ok," Sierra asked. "Yes, he is fine. He's resting like you should be." Ray squeezed Sierra's hand softly. Sierra smiled weakly at Ray and closed her eyes. The next day, Sierra woke up to see the beautiful rays of sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. Ray had fallen asleep in a chair by her bed. She watched him sleep, knowing he was dreaming about something good from the big smile on his face. She giggled softly and he opened his eyes. "Well hello sleepyhead," Sierra said sarcastically. Ray yawned and uncovered Sierra's leg. It looked completely normal and she could move it. His healing magic had worked. He helped Sierra out of bed and fixed her breakfast. "I must return home, but I will see you again later," Ray said. Sierra looked toward Cloud's room and then back at Ray. "Is our plan still on for tonight," She whispered excitedly. "I don't know Sierra. You need to be careful on that leg. It could still be hurt pretty badly." "Oh, come on Ray, I'm fine," Sierra argued. Ray sighed. She got him everytime. "Fine," He said. "Ray, you're the best," Sierra exclaimed happily. "I just wanna do what's best for you Sierra. I don't want anything to happen to you." Sierra smiled. "I know Ray, I know." Ray turned and ran out the door. Sierra knew that her best friend wanted what's best for her, but she didn't always think that what was best for her, was acually best for her. 


	9. You Have to Leave

She walked into her dad's room and shook him softly. "Dad? Dad wake up!" Cloud opened his eyes and looked at her. He gasped at the sight of her bright, smiling face and sat up. "Sierra? You're ok!" He hugged his daughter tightly. "Oh Sierra, I thought I had lost you." Clouds comment popped up in Sierra's mind. At least I was there this time. "Dad, what did you mean by 'At least I was there this time'?" Cloud pulled away from her. "I...never said that." "Yes you did. I may have been almost dead, but I was pretty much aware of what was going on." Cloud sighed. His daughter was strong-headed and stubborn like her mother. "Whatever I said, it doesn't matter anymore." Sierra walked into her room. She changed into her mothers favorite outfit, a brown skirt and a white shirt. She quickly ran out of the house. Her leg was a little sore, but it was well enough to move around on. She ran around the square and walked back inside her house. Her dad was cooking something. He glanced at her and then quickly turned away. Sierra ran into her room. She grabbed a small bag and but some clothes, a small bottle of water, some bread, and a blanket in it. She closed her bag and layed it on her bed. She guessed it was about 3:00 in the afternoon. She layed down on her bed and yawned. She slowly fell asleep. When she woke, it was about 9:00. She guessed the medicine Ray had given her was making her sleepy. The house was making noises that creeped Sierra out. The groaning and rattling noised was coming from the hallway. She opened her door and gasped. Someone was in the house. She peered into the darkness and watched the figure. 


End file.
